User blog:Saiyagenie/My Best Summons!
This is going to be a list of my best pulls from 2 Years of Dokkan summoning (on my main) (This is a Global Dokkan account) I made this on my other account, but it hasn't been updated since September last year, and it's been 10 months since then. I have had some of my best pulls of all time in those 10 months. Well, time to get started. 2nd Anniversary (around the time I started playing my main account) I pulled Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, pretty hype for me at the time (I have not pulled a dupe of him in two years, pretty crazy right?) I pulled LR Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. (He was the first summonable LR added to the game, and he was probably the most wanted unit in the game at the time. I pulled him not even knowing what a LR was.) Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Dokkan Festival Ah yes, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. One of my favourite units in Dokkan. I pulled my first copy of this guy on this banner on a single summon. Pretty hype at the time. I also pulled PHY Legendary Super Saiyan Broly and Blue Kaioken Goku, who were both alright units during this period. Angel Golden Frieza Dokkan Festival I pulled my second 120% leader, INT Kid Buu. I still don't have all of the 120% leaders, and I have never pulled a dupe of this guy. TEQ Vegito Blue Dokkan Festival I pulled my first copy of STR Ultimate Gohan on this banner, however I did not pull Vegito Blue, not yet at least. UI Goku and Jiren Dokkan Festival. Sadly, I did not get UI Goku on this banner. However, I did get Jiren and Angel Golden Frieza, both on back to back single summons. I was over the moon Category Leader count: 4 3 Year Anniversary This is where things get spicy. I pulled LR Super Vegito (the best unit in the game at the time), and PHY Blue Vegito. I also pulled Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla and Kefla during this period on the Gogeta banner and I got TEQ Android 18 and TEQ Android 17 on the ticket banner (I still use TEQ Android 18 to this day.) I pulled INT Super Gogeta on my final multi on the Gogeta banner, and I got STR SS4 Goku with the Purple Stone. (He was my most wanted 120% leader at the time.) LR Count: 2 120% Lead Count: 4 Rising Dragon Carnival For those of you who don't know, the Rising Dragon Carnival came straight after the 3rd Anniversary. Rising Dragon Carnival banners have very good rates, but they don't come around often. Somehow, some way, I was able to pull LR Beerus & Whis (the new LR hidden on the banner) on a single summon. This wouldn't be the last LR I pulled on a single summon, either. LR Count: 3 Global Dokkan was pretty quite during the period from mid August to the beginning of September. However, at the start of September, something I was not expecting happened. The 250 Million Downloads Celebration begun. I pulled Ultra Instinct Goku on the 250 Million Downloads banner on a single summon, and I was over the moon. He was one of my most wanted units at the time. Shortly after, the Transforming Goku and Frieza banner came out. I was hoping to get STR Rose on the Frieza banner, but I had no such luck (I still don't have STR Rose to this day). But on the Goku banner I did pull good units, including Goku himself and TEQ Vegito Blue. Soon after I pulled Transforming Goku, the LR Goku and Frieza Legendary summon banner came out. I pulled AGL Dyspo, AGL Caulifla (my second dupe) (haven't pulled another dupe of her since) and once again, I pulled another LR on a single. Which one, you ask? Well, it was LR Goku and Frieza themself. He's still one of the best units in the game, and one of my most used units in the game. LR Count: 4 Not much happened in between the end of September and the end of December on my account. Sure, banners came out, I pulled my first dupe of Ultimate Gohan, but other than that, I didn't really get much stuff. Then, for Christmas, we got the TEQ Hit Dokkan Festival. The first multi was discounted for 30 stones. I had about 90 stones at the time, so I could do two multis. On my first multi, I pulled my first dupe of UI Goku and on my second multi I pulled TEQ Hit! I was excited to awaken him. Alright, its time to get into my 2019 pulls. Before 2019, I had 4 LRs and 4 120% leads, however, this all changed this year, and it started with the New Year banner. The New Year banner was a step up banner. The first step was Guaranteed EZA unit, the second step was Guaranteed Super Class 120% lead, the third step was Guaranteed Extreme Class 120% lead, the fourth step was a category leader and the fifth and final step was guaranteed LR. You could do two rotations for 400 stones. I managed to gather 400 stones, and did both rotations. My pulls: Two EZA TEQ Cell dupes Two STR SS4 Goku dupes One Jiren dupe One LR Beerus & Whis dupe One STR Ultimate Gohan dupe AGL Super 17 STR Super Janemba TEQ Super Saiyan 3 Broly PHY Android 17 AGL Turles LR Trunks (and a dupe) LR Count: 5 (2 with a dupe) 120% Lead Count: 7 This was one of the main banners that shaped my account to be what it is today. Gogeta Dokkan Festival. About a month after the New Year banner, the Blue Gogeta and Super Broly Dokkan Festivals came out. I had 400 stones and used them all, this is what I pulled. 5x SS3 Gotenks 3x SS4 Gogeta 2x SS3 AGL Goku 2x TEQ God Goku Sadly no Blue Gogeta, but I was still super happy about my pulls. I did two multi summons on Broly's banner, but got nothing notable. Transforming Vegeta Dokkan Festival I pulled Transforming Vegeta on my first multi, I was so happy! Gobros Banner My 6th copy of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks still haunts me to this day. 4 Year Anniversary We're finally here. The 4th Anniversary, the current celebration on Global. Well, in we go. I pulled this in 400 stones: 2x Transforming Goku (1st and 2nd dupe) 2x LR SS4 Vegeta 1x Jiren (2nd dupe) 1x Turles (1st dupe) 1x Transforming Frieza (first copy) 1x LR Gogeta (first copy) 1x LR SS4 Goku I was ecstatic. My most wanted LR pulled twice and two other LRs that I wanted also pulled. I also pulled dupes for some amazing units and my first Transforming Frieza, my most wanted TUR. Category:Blog posts